naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy
Happy, is a blue Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is Natsu's best friend and partner since his birth and has been by his side throughout many of their adventures together. He is also Carla's love interest. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Catmander *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 6 *'Birthday': June 20, X778 *'Classification': Exceed, Fairy Tail Mage *'Gender': Male *'Height': 50 cm (1'8") *'Weight': 20 kg (43 lbs) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blue Coat with White Underbelly *'Attire': Green backpack *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Aera, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability *'Standard Equipment': Fish and other snacks *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Max Speed *'Weaknesses': Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly. Power Ranking *'Class': C-Class *'Attack Potency': Possibly Average Human level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic with Max Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Average, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Probably Class H *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Average (Although he acts immature and stupid most of the time, Happy is surprisingly knowledgeable about the magical world, various guilds, even Dark Guilds, wanted criminals and some forbidden spells. He's actually quite level-headed compared to Natsu. However, he lacks fighting experience and tactical acumen) *'Fighting Ability': Poor (Has little melee skills) Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his guildmates. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Leo is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. Plot Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Enemies * Battles * Trivia *Hiro Mashima was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character. *Happy's favorite food is fish, which he likes raw and not cooked. *Happy bathes once a week like Natsu. *Happy would typically sleep for 6 hours and 30 minutes. *Happy's hobbies are fishing and playing jokes. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Talking Animal Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Protagonists